


La reunión

by Chill (Amaliapit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stilinski Family Feels, The Pack Being Idiots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaliapit/pseuds/Chill
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde la llamarada y un poco más desde que Scott no habla con Stiles, el mundo ha cambiado y las personas con él, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar ¿volverán a ser los mismos amigos de siempre?.





	La reunión

SCOTT  
Scott estaba tumbado en la cama improvisada pensando en como habían llegado hasta aquí, tenia que reconocer que eran afortunados al tener a Chris Argent de su lado, la gran red de bunkers que tenían por todo el país les habían salvado la vida mas de una vez a él y a su manada, aun así estaba harto de estar aquí, llevaban dos meses viviendo aquí con mas de cincuenta personas, había poco espacio y Argent dejó entrar a cinco mas la semana pasada sin ni siquiera consultarme, esto no había gustado en la manada, se supone que soy el líder y no me consulta…cabrón.. y encima estaba la chica, Sara, hay algo raro en ella, se mueve como si el bunker fuera suyo y nos ignora, solo a nosotros, como si no confiara en nosotros, todo el mundo confía en mí, siendo el Verdadero Alfa y eso, incluso los humanos, no me fio.  
Mientras estaba tumbado escuchando al grupo, oí como Malía se acercaba, estaba enfadada, otra vez, esperé a que se sentase en mi catre para abrir los ojos y preguntarle:  
\- ¿Qué pasa Malía?  
\- No sé, he intentado hablar con Sara otra vez, y me sigue ignorando y no le he hecho nada…pero me mira como si hubiese matado a su perro o algo, no lo entiendo…grrr  
\- Tranquila, solo lleva una semana aquí, a lo mejor tuvo algún problema con lo supernatural antes de toda esta locura y por eso no se fía.  
\- No Scott, hay algo más, no huelo que tenga miedo, simplemente nos ignora, pero deja que los niños interactúen con nosotros, si hubiese tenido problemas con lo supernatural antes de la llamarada o cuando estuvo secuestrada con CRUEL no dejaría a los niños acercarse.  
\- Es verdad, no me había fijado… que raro, y Lydia que dice.  
\- Que es raro, pero si no nos quiere hablar que no nos hable, no es necesario, que mientras siga las instrucciones que demos y nos de problemas que hay cosas más importantes, que sabemos lo importante: que no es una espía que trabaje para CRUEL, que no esta infectada y que la rescato el Brazo Derecho, por lo que sabemos que siguen ahí luchando para acabar con CRUEL y que podamos construir algo permanente sin el miedo de que nos ataquen por lo que sea.  
\- Bueno, en eso tiene razón.  
\- Es Lydia, suele tener razón… suspiró Malía, echo de menos a Stiles, él sabría qué es lo raro con esta chica y que hacer.  
Me tensé ante la mención del que fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, todo el mundo evita mencionarle a mi alrededor, Stiles es un tema delicado para todos, pero más para mí, era como mi hermano y ahora no se ni siquiera si esta vivo, el hecho de que Malía lo nombre me indica lo frustrada que esta con el tema, aunque no entiendo como él nos podría ayudar, si, era listo, como Lydia pero era un simple humano que era bueno investigando, pero ya no tenemos internet ni policía en donde mirar.  
\- Yo también lo echo de menos, era bueno aligerando el ambiente, pero no entiendo porque piensas que Stiles, escupí su nombre entre dientes, podría ayudarnos ahora, eres una mujer coyote, puedes oler sus emociones y si en el caso de que haga algo sospechoso eres mas fuerte y rápida que ella, es humana y como Stiles no tiene nada que hacer contra ti  
\- Argent es humano y nos puede matar sin pestañear Scott  
\- Argent lleva entrenando para matarnos desde que nació y aun así en cuerpo a cuerpo no puede hacer nada, sin armas no es nada. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría dormir un rato, quiero estar descansado para mañana, por fin nos vamos. Le dije sonriendo mientras la veía suspirar y levantarse.  
\- En eso tienes razón y también dejare en paz a Sara, mañana nos movemos, a lo mejor decide separarse del grupo, no sería la primera.  
\- No creo que se vaya, tiene que cuidar de cuatro niños que CRUEL quiere, y nosotros tenemos armas, hay seguridad en los grupos  
\- Ya, buenas noches Scott.  
\- Gracias, buenas noches.  
Me gire para intentar dormir, pero no podía, el nombre de Stiles no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza, él, mi mejor amigo humano, una parte de mí se arrepiente de como acabaron las cosas, pero mi otra parte me dice que él tenía razón, que nuestra amistad no se rompió porque le echase de la manada, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, pero nunca entendí cuales fueron las otras cosas, si soy hombre lobo es por su culpa, él me llevo al bosque esa noche, yo solo hice lo que pude con lo que tenía, no es mi culpa que a la gente le guste mas yo, o que me convirtiese en Alfa, tampoco lo fue, que él fuese lo suficientemente débil para dejar a un demonio poseerle y que por eso muriese tanta gente, entre ellas mi querida Allison, tendría que haber sido mas fuerte, se que le dolió que creyese a Theo antes que a él con lo de Donovan, pero después del Nogitsune quien me podría culpar, desde aquello había algo oscuro en él, pero le pedí perdón y ayude a salvar a su padre. Debería entender que como Alfa mi prioridad es la manada y tenerle a él como miembro era un riesgo que nos ponía en peligro a todos, pero le dije que todavía nos podía ayudar investigando, con el acceso que tenia a los ficheros de la policía era útil, solo que no le llamaríamos para todas las reuniones de la manada, él estaría más seguro y nosotros también al no tener que preocuparnos porque era humano, frágil. Eso no quería decir que dejásemos de ser amigos, no veríamos en el colegio y hablaríamos de todo lo no relacionado con lo supernatural, y en las comidas se podía sentar con Danny y si necesitábamos información le mandaba un mensaje. Si que se sentó con Danny en las comidas y nos saludamos en los pasillos y cuando se acercaba dejábamos de hablar de lo supernatural y comentábamos cosas del colegio, pero la manada dijo que era insostenible y que entendían que no le quisiera dentro, pero si quería que la relación funcionase con él no podríamos hablar de lo que amenazaba a la ciudad en el colegio, pero en mi opinión el colegio era donde mejor podríamos hacer nuestros planes porque estábamos todos y no perdíamos tiempo, y se lo dije, y el lo entendió, incluso me dijo que no pasaba nada que cuando tuviese tiempo para salir con él le avisara, pero no hubo tiempo antes de la llamarada, por algún motivo lo que quedo de nuestro ultimo año de colegio tuvimos muchas amenazas supernaturales, como si las criaturas se volviesen locas, al principio Stiles me respondía a los mensajes y nos investigaba lo que podía ser, pero dejo de hacerlo, al principio pensé que era porque estaba muy ocupado estudiando y no le di importancia, hasta que lo vi en una fiesta en casa de Danny y ni nos saludó, le pregunte a Danny y casi me echo de su fiesta a patadas, como si pudiera, hasta que Stiles le dijo que no merecíamos la pena, luego se giró y me dijo que puede que haya descubierto lo que esta pasando con las criaturas supernaturales pero que estaba de fiesta y nos lo diría al día siguiente, que le llamase para concretar hora con el resto de mi manada que era importante y se fue con una chica, recuerdo quedarme alucinado, de que iba, soy el Alfa de Bacon Hills, nadie me dice lo que hacer y menos un humano débil que solo sirve para investigar y por otro lado quien era esa chica, Stiles nunca ligo mucho, eso si que era raro. A la mañana siguiente le cite en la consulta, no llame al resto, no creía que tuviese algo taaan importante para molestarles, cuando llego con su ordenador pregunto donde estaba el resto, le dije que no creía que lo que tuviera fuera tan importante como para molestarles, que solo me reunía con él por los años de amistad que nos unía, que no creía que pudiese descubrir algo que Lydia no pudiese, se que fui duro, pero tenia que entrarle en esa cabeza con déficit de atención que no lo necesitábamos tanto como se pensaba. Se enfado y se fue, nunca nos volvió a hablar, dejamos de existir para él. A los tres meses todo se fue a la mierda y al cuarto vimos al primer crank, al ver lo que pasaba, la manada, Deaton y nuestros padres fuimos al bunker de Argent, con suerte él estaba allí, preparándose para combatir a las cosas esas, pasamos unos días allí, reorganizándonos y contando a los no enterados sobre el mundo supernatural, cuando salimos de allí, la ciudad estaba conquistada por los cranks y decidimos irnos, Argent nos dijo que tenia mas bunkers por todo el país y que estaban equipados con agua y comida en caso de catástrofes naturales y también con muchas armas, para matar a los infectados, yo me negué a matarlos, seguían siendo humanos y había que salvarlos. Y así llevamos seis años, moviéndonos sin dirección y rezando para que le próximo bunker CRUEL no lo haya encontrado, de momento hemos tenido suerte. Cuando por fin me estoy durmiendo empiezo a oír el sonido de motores acercándose, años atrás no hubiese podido notarlo pero ahora es un sonido muy raro, al principio no reaccioné, no lo podía procesar, cuando me doy cuenta de que sí, que en realidad son vehículos me levanto para avisar a la gente de que hay algo acercándose, estamos en un bunker, pero después de dos meses tenemos cosas fuera, Argent y mi madre se ponen en marcha, ordenando a un equipo que salga fuera a retirar cualquier cosa que pueda delatar que estamos aquí y mi madre despierta a todos por si hay que pelear y para que estén tranquilos, ya nos ha pasado antes, y siempre pasan de largo pero nunca esta de más ser precavidos, el grupo que ha salido fuera vuelve y nos dice que ya pueden ver las luces de los coches y motos que se acercan a toda velocidad y parece que vienen directos hacia nosotros, Chris les dice a todos los humanos que vayan a coger armas por si acaso y baja las luces, pongo los ojos en blanco al ver con las ansias que van todos a por las armas, no entiendo porque, todos somos personas, merecemos vivir, pero es su decisión. La manada nos ponemos en primera fila y escuchamos atentamente el sonido de los motores y parece que están frenando…si están frenando, mierda, saben que estamos aquí, se lo digo a Chris y a Sara que ha aparecido a su lado, me mira y me pregunta con cara de no creerme:  
\- ¿Seguro que están frenado?  
\- Si, oigo el motor de los coches y de las motos  
\- Espera, ¿coches y motos? ¿Estás seguro?  
Gire los ojos, estaba sorda o que: - Si, estoy seguro, son coches y por lo que oigo una moto.  
Me miro sonriendo cuando dijo, - eso son buenas noticias, por lo menos no es CRUEL.  
La mire flipando, - ¿cómo sabes que no es CRUEL?  
\- Porque CRUEL no usa coches o motos, usa los bergs, mucho mas silenciosos, que puede pasar desapercibido hasta para los supernaturales, así que si solo son unos carroñeros tenemos una oportunidad de que nadie salga herido pequeño Alfa, porque según me ha dicho Chris es muy difícil entrar sin los códigos, y solo CRUEL tiene la tecnología para hackear.  
\- No lo había pensado así, y no me llames pequeño Alfa, no sabes nada de mi humana.  
\- Vale… vale… que susceptible lobo jajaja  
Sara se siguió riendo un rato mas y con ella casi todo el mundo, los mire mal, no era el momento para reírse. Al final escuché como los motores se apagaban cerca de la entrada y gente que bajaba de ellos, les oía hablar, pero no conseguía entender lo que decían, empezaron a buscar por la zona, acercándose a la trampilla hasta que la encontraron, le fui susurrando a Chris y a Sara lo que iba haciendo el grupo, eran quince personas pero solo diez bajaron y solo ocho se acercaron a la puerta, iban muy directos, como si lo conocieran, introdujeron el código y se abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada y se volviese todo blanco escuche como decía una voz:  
\- Tenías razón jefe, es aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primer fic, espero que os guste.


End file.
